It Will Always be Awkward to Talk About Sex With Your Parents
by Mayonee-samurai
Summary: This series will be Gintama one-shot lemons. This has dirty stuff so if you don't want to read explicit material, I am sorry. First Chapter is GintokiXTsukuyo. Upcoming chapters: Chapter two-KondouxOtae. Chapter three-GinxKagura. Chapter four-GinXTsukuyo II


**Hey guys, here comes another A/N from a rambly Mayonee-samurai. This is the first of possibly many random Gintama one shot lemons. This is explicit material, so if you don't want to read sex stuff, then this is not the right story for you. The story lines might be a little be bad (I was trying to focus on the sexy stuff) but I hope you enjoy! ( I apologise if the story seems rushed, I was trying to finish it before the holidays ended an before my graveyard shift XD I will I fix it later!)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gintama, it is owned by our favourite Sorachi Hideaki, Sunrise and Shueisha.**

* * *

**Standing in the Rain is Always More Fun When You're With Someone Else**

Gintoki sighed as he felt a droplet of water land on his nose, followed by a few dozens more. He squinted as he looked towards the sky. He was sure Ketsuno Ana had promised that the day would be warm and sunny, but the heavy clouds that sat lazily above him contradicted his favourite weather lady, rain now relentlessly falling over Kabuki-chou. He really couldn't be bothered to run back to the Yorozuya to grab an umbrella, and he sure as hell didn't want to waste his precious money buying one, so he tried to ignore the heaviness of his clothes as they picked up the cool water and continued walking towards the goal of the pachinko parlour.

He muttered curses under his breath, upset that the one day he didn't have to babysit Shinpachi and Kagura just had to be ruined by the weather. They had just finished working on a long job for some trading company, and he had been hoping that he could spend his time off by stretching his wallet with newfound wealth and passing out with a bottle of sake in his hand. He mentally swatted away the little Shinpachi on his shoulder telling him that such things wouldn't be ruined by the weather so he should stop complaining and that he shouldn't gamble now that he finally had money, when he spotted a familiar blonde standing in the rain just ahead of him.

The woman was unresponsive to the annoyed remarks of passers-by as they bumped into her in an attempt to walk past, seemingly in her own little world. Even though she was neglecting her surroundings, her clothes were soaked through and clinging to the contours of her body. He noticed she was shivering.

"Oi, they say that fools don't catch colds but it's not a good idea to tempt fate." Tsukuyo turned to face him. As soon as she registered his identity she attempted to rearrange her expression quickly, but he was able to catch the sorrow she wore before it was cloaked by her fake indifference.

"How rude. I'd prefer if you wouldn't categorise me with the likes of you." She folded her arms as she scowled at him, eyes shining in defiance. Her bangs clung to her face, giving her such a pitiful appearance that he couldn't even think of a witty comeback.

He sighed and jerked his head to the side as he turned back around to the way he just came, beckoning her to follow him. He walked ahead, not bothering to turn around and check to see if she was following. "Come on, you stubborn woman. A busty girl like you shouldn't let your clothes get so wet; you'll attract perverts like me."

They arrived back at the Yorozuya, ditching their muddy shoes at the door. Tsukuyo followed him down the hallway and into the living room, their clothes leaving a trail of water behind them.

"Aren't Shinpachi and Kagura home?" Tsukuyo searched through the house for the two youngsters.

"Otae took them and Sadaharu off my hands for the day. They won't be back until tomorrow." He threw himself onto the lounge.

"How did I end up looking after a violent, depressed courtesan? I want my sake." He grumbled as he scratched at a booger in his nose, flicking it in her direction.

She gave him a look of disgust, the pout that he currently wore pissing her off. "You were the one who invited me, I was happy to continue standing where I was thank you very much."

"Well you looked pathetic standing there that the invitation slipped out. You should be thanking me for saving you from embarrassment. Thank Gin-chan!"

In the time it took him to blink, Tsukuyo had landed on his chest, causing all the air in his lungs to be forcefully exhaled. She had pulled out a kunai and held the point to his neck. "I would rather die before thanking you for your fake charity." Her eyes glowed with malice.

Gintoki coughed uncontrollably, trying to suck in much needed air which proved to be difficult with a grown woman sitting on him. He glared at the fuming Tsukuyo, though he couldn't help but ogle at the way her clothes clung to her heaving chest. He hoped this woman didn't have telepathy because he would be one dead Gin-chan if she could saw his R-rated mind cinema.

"Get off me woman, you're heavy." She finally got off after he attempted to throw her off himself with his body. She sat on the couch opposite him, sighing heavily as if she was too tired to deal with him.

He got up and walked to his closet. He chucked one his spare kimono in her direction. She caught it, a light expression of confusion spreading on her face.

He shot a bored look at her as he walked towards the bathroom. "You should change. I'm going to have a shower, so feel free to strip down here, I promise I won't peek." He quickly dodged the incoming kunai thrown at him and hid in the bathroom.

"Geez, there really is no hope for that woman." He grumbled as he stood underneath the warm torrents of water. It was annoying how stubborn she always was, but he couldn't forget the image of her standing in the rain, wearing that pained look. He tried to shake it out of his head, spraying warm droplets from his hair, and attempted to replace the image with the scowling beauty with the hair-trigger kill Gintoki switch.

He froze as he felt arms snake around his front. Her hand splayed across his chest as she brought herself closer to the strength of his back.

"Don't turn around." Compared to the heat radiating off her body, the water chilled his skin. He ignored her request and wriggled himself around so he could face her.

She wouldn't look at him, so he lifted her chin so he could hold her gaze. Her cheeks were reddened in embarrassment from her own spontaneity, the deep violet of her eyes shimmering with doubt.

"What are you doing, Tsukuyo?" She flinched at the sound of her name, pulling her face away from his gentle touch.

She stood there in silence. After a minute she finally opened her mouth, but the softness of her voice caused him to frown.

"Have you ever felt uncomfortable in your own skin?" Her eyes closed as she took a breath. "It has been years, but my body still holds the memories of fear and pain from my childhood, until it got to the point where it's unbearable."

"I let my mind wander for just a few moments while I was patrolling this morning and before I knew it, I ended up in Kabuki-chou." Her body pressed against his as her grip on him tightened. "I ended up here with you."

She looked up at him, locking his eyes with an almost pleading expression. The blush on her face deepened.

"I know this is such a silly thing for me to want. Gintoki, just once, I want my body to retain something other than the abuse I once felt. Is that too much to ask for?"

Before she could turn away again, Gintoki swooped down and placed his lips onto hers. He rested a hand on the back of her head as their lips moved together, gently at first, but increasing in fervour as they got lost in each other's movements. Tsukuyo dragged her hands up his back, feeling the supporting strength of this man. She allowed him to slip his tongue into her mouth, enjoying the way their tongues danced to their own rhythm. Their hands ran over each other's bodies as they tasted each other, as if they were trying to claim every part of it with their touch.

They broke their kiss after a few minutes, both of them panting softly as they took in much needed oxygen. Gintoki's eyes follows the water as it flowed down Tsukuyo's body. The light current diverged as it hit her breasts, running down her cleavage and down the length of her torso. His throat tensed up and he gulped as he felt his penis harden.

He looked up and tried to lock eyes with Tsukuyo, silently questioning her where do they go from here. Ignoring his gaze, she fell to her knees. He groaned as she wrapped her hands around his erection, her grip tight as she moved it along his length. He bit his tongue in an attempt to silence his own groans as she licked his tip. She let go of his shaft, moving her hands to his thighs as she drew him in deeper into the warmth of her mouth. Her tongue writhed against him as her lips continued its intoxicating movement. He ran a hand through her hair, gently moving her head along with her pace, pushing himself deeper down her throat. He gritted his teeth as he felt his penis throb with the pressure of a future climax, but she pushed herself away from him, running her tongue along his length one last time, licking the small string of saliva that linked her tongue to his tip back into her mouth.

He closed his eyes as he tried to control his heavy breathing. He could feel her stand up and reach around him to turn off the water, standing close enough to him that her breasts grazed his chest. He opened his eyes, waiting for her to make the next move. She stood there for a little while, letting the stray droplets slowly make their way down her body. Still refusing to meet his eyes, she grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the bathroom and towards his bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" Though all he could think about was laying her, he couldn't help but feel a little concerned. This was Tsukuyo, the woman who would grind his face along the ground if he so much as nudged the luscious mounds on her chest.

"If I wasn't sure, I wouldn't be doing this. I am not that loose." She turned back around at him, showing him a small smile.

"I think I'll be okay, as long as it's with you."

'_Ooooi! She's being way too cute. She's going all tsundere on me!' _Gintoki couldn't bring himself to reply to this complete personality reversal._ 'We aren't in high school anymore! Give me back the Tsukuyo we know and fear, Tsunderekuyo!' _

Sweat beaded along Gintoki's forehead as she closed the doors to his room behind her, trying to prepare himself for anything. Despite that, he couldn't help but release a shocked muffle when she threw herself into his arms, causing him to stumble. She pressed her lips against his, prying his mouth open with her tongue. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the feel of her. He scooped her up into his arms, not allowing her to break their embrace as he laid her down onto his futon. He ran his hand along the smooth skin of her face, letting his fingers play in the wet clumps of her hair. He broke their kiss, and watched her as she caught her breath. He traced the scar that ran down the left side of her cheek with his finger. Tsukuyo looked a little uncomfortable while he touched the mark, but he knew that this scar was more than just a blemish on her pretty face. He wanted his hands to remember the feel of the woman who never let her guard down.

He bent down, leaving soft kisses along her neck and down her chest, making his way towards her hips while letting his hands follow the trail he left. He looked at her questioningly, which she replied to with a small nod, giving him permission to continue. His hands resting gently on her hips, he let his tongue guide him towards the top of her soft folds, where her clitoris hid. He flicked his tongue along the swollen little bud; a small gasp from Tsukuyo encouraged him to continue. After playing with the bud for a little while, he moved his tongue down to her opening. He slipped his tongue in, tasting her core as he explored her depths. Her moans were soft and hesitant at first, but once he started rubbing her clitoris with his finger while he lapped at her more forcefully her moans rose in volume. Her hands grasped at his head, her long fingers gripping his unruly hair as she moved her hips against his mouth, driving his tongue deeper. Her sighs of pleasure became more desperate, so he pushed himself away from her, not wanting her to finish so quickly.

He positioned herself over her, letting his erection nudge the spot where he ached to place it. Tsukuyo shot him a heated smile resulting in a grin spreading across his face. He let his lips brush against hers at the moment he slipped himself in her. They swallowed each other's moans as they moved their mouths in unison. Gintoki lifted her legs up and wrapped it around his waist one at a time, letting him thrust deeper as she brought him closer, following the rhythm of his hips. He let his body rest on top of hers, grasping her hands and bringing them above her head. He let his tongue play with the lobe of her ear, enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest. He let go of one of her hands and seized the large mound, massaging it roughly. Tsukuyo's face lit up in embarrassment, but the noises she made as a result of his touch gave him the courage to continue. He hid his groans by nipping her neck softly, her inner warmth clutching at him as the speed of his hips increased, tugging him with in an almost overwhelming strength. He could hear the moans rumbling in her throat as she met each of his thrusts with her hips, bringing her hand up through his hair. She pulled lightly on his head, bringing it up so she could look at him. _Beautiful. _The word was the first that came to mind as he looked at her. A light sheen of sweat covered her face, her soft pants sounding like sweet music to him and her eyes glittered from the passion of their bodies. Tsukuyo met his rough kiss with one of her own, their movements being more desperate. The pressure building about to tip him over the edge, his hips now grinding her hard into the ground, their groans rising in a crescendo as their tongues explored each other's mouths, matching the tempo of their hips, their final moans harmonising as they both reached their climax.

They held each other's gaze, their pants mingling together from their closeness.

"Years ago today, was the day I was sold to Yoshiwara."

Her pants had finally subsided and her tone was curt, but her eyes betrayed her emotions, struggling to contain the indifference she tried to portray.

He placed a light kiss on her forehead. "It's okay. I will always be here to erase any memory that troubles you. So there's no need to hold your pain in Tsukuyo." He could feel her smile as he leaned in and let his lips move against hers softly.

_'Thank you.'_

* * *

**Yay thanks for reading! I would love to hear your opinions of the one-shot, and if you have any couple requests, I would be happy to write them for you! I would like to hear your opinions on the POV. I seem to always do the guys POV, but if anyone wants me to do girl POV, just tell me and I'll try my best :) **


End file.
